This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To define the impact of HIV infection and ART on growth and pubertal development (and their hormonal regulation) along with the cognitive, academic, and social development, of pre-adolescents and adolescents with perinatal HIV infection as they move through adolescence into adulthood. To identify infectious and non-infectious complications of HIV disease and evaluate their associations with ART. Investigate: Changes in glucose metabolism, body composition and bone mineralization; Changes in lipid metabolism and other risk factors for cardiovascular disease; Cognitive and behavioral changes over time; Risk factors for secondary transmission of HIV; Occurence and clinical course of cervical HPV infections among females.